Waiting
by Creator-Chaos
Summary: Sequal to Wake Me Up Again. Times have changed a lot. Superheroes have been outcast and controlled, and the Teen titans cast apart. They must fight a war now, for all they once held dear for freedom, for friends, and for love.
1. Chapter 1

(This story is the sequal to my previous Rae-BB story, "Wake Me Up Again". You could probably understand this without reading the other story, but it would make more sense if you read it. For my previous readers:

That's right, people, I'm back! Well, the Teen Titans being grown up beat Terra coming back as the sequal in a land-slide victory, so that's what you're getting! This story will take place 5 years after the Teen Titans as we know them. I know the ages of the Titans are disputable, but these are the ages of the TT in this story:

Raven: 19

Beast Boy: 19

Starfire: 20

Robin: 21

Cyborg: 22

Yah, I know, they aren't entirely "adults", but they are legally, so whatever.

Hoo yah! This isn't a fluff! I'm so glad I found a plot for this- actually, glad I found a story for this. I've had this plot for a long time and no story to write it in. I've come to be at peace with fluffs, but I still prefer that things have an actual plot, other than, "Oh hubby, I love you so!" Also, I'd like to make a note about why this fic is rated so high- it will have some violence, probably not very graphic, but I can't be sure with me, so to be safe. And there's a strong chance there will be some sexual inuendo- as part of the story, of course, not just me being randomly perverted (which I am on many occasions). One more thing: I'm thinking I **might **(not saying I will), I **might** put in a sex scene. Not one of those vivid, gross-you-out ones. I probably wouldn't even write it, I'd just state it. Have the whole, close-scene-before-anything-happens thing. If you seriously wouldn't like that, just tell me and I won't have it. Well, thank you for reading this note, enjoy the story!)

PROLOUGE

After several once-super-heroes went bad, the public was on edge. They demanded tighter security on people with powers, so the government promised to watch those with super powers closer. This, however, didn't assure the public. Soon suspicion and fear grew, and the government took radical action: remove the power of all super-powered individuals. This didn't go over well with most super heroes, who, after dedicating their lives to helping people, felt this an outrage. A full-scale rebellion emerged- many were captured, many were killed. A few with powers still hide in the shadows of society, using different names and disguises. There are still a few who, when the time comes, will fight for what they once did: liberty, justice, and the last slice of pizza.

-------------------------------------------------------

It had been three years since the rebellion ended- since the voices of heroes had been silenced. Three years of having her powers drained once a month, and still Raven wasn't used to it. Not only was she not used to that horrid feeling of energy being drawn from her body that left her feeling so exposed and vulnerable- she wasn't used to the way the people treated her, like she was some freak, some sort of criminal. She walked into the draining faculty that she was assigned to with her head down and her hands shoved deep in her pockets. She wished she could have stayed away a bit longer- she could feel this slight stirring of magic in the pit of her stomach, faint but present. It would have been nice to remember what her powers felt like- she couldn't recall.

Raven glanced around the faculty as she sat in one of the hard metallic chairs, awaiting the calling of her name. She didn't see anyone she recognized- she never did. They all must have been stationed at other places; of course the officials would want to break them up. Raven had no idea where the others were: Starfire had been taken to a different place at the beginning, Beast Boy and Cyborg had both been hauled off somewhere away from her later on, and the last she heard of Robin he had been thrown in prison for "associating with the rebellion." They couldn't call him part of the rebellion because he didn't have any powers, but the title they slapped on what he did angered Raven more than it probably should have; Robin didn't 'associate' with the rebellion, he _was _the rebellion.

A rather bored looking man called "Raven Roth" and Raven sat in the machine that had been invented not so long ago, at great risk to the person it was draining of power in the beginning. A needle was put in each arm, and the basic concept was the one needle injected a substance to numb the powers while the other withdrew the energy of their powers, nulling them. The familiar feeling still left her breathless, and she sat there shivering for a few moments as another man undid the needles from her arms, ignoring it when his hands incidently roved where they didn't need to be.

Suddenly another feeling leapt up inside of her, and she slapped his hands away. He glared at her, but she didn't notice. Something was suddenly different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could feel it: something was going to change, it was evident in the way her hair fell in her face, in the way the air seemed to crackle with expectancy. When she could stand again, Raven trudged out the door, head down and hands shoved deep in her pockets.

----------------------------

Starfire gazed out of her balcony at Tamaran's moon. She had been sent back to her own planet once the rebellion had been lost- the Earth government didn't want any interplanetary wars, but they most certainly didn't want her there. She sighed and slumped against the railing. It had been three years; three years, and she had heard nothing of friend Raven, friend Beast Boy, or friend Cyborg, not even of frie... of Robin.

A shooting star passed overhead, and she remembered what Robin had once told her about them. She immediately threw her very essence into one thought, more of a prayer than a wish- and her stomach seemed to yank as if she had fallen. Jerking her head up, everything seemed changed. The moon's shine seemed more conspicuous, the air charged with electricity. Something was different, Starfire knew that- something was going to change.

--------------------------

Cold. That was the only thing that clearly registered to him. Pain, and mind-numbing, bone-chilling cold. They were doing it again: the poking and proding, cutting and stitching, that never-ending pain and cold that haunted his nightmares and his daydreams.

Beast Boy was strapped in the tank, covered in an icy liquid the color of acid. An oxygen mask strapped to his face was the only thing keeping body and soul together. He was stark naked, instruments and machines all around him as they performed another experiment, the continual cycle of test, then healing, test, then healing. He was a precious sample- one of the few "mutants", as they called them, who couldn't be drained... and who was still alive. (Yes, I know, mutants sounds like I stole it from X-Men.)

The pain receded to a dull throbbing, the cold overpowering all now. Slowly it started draining away, ice liquid replaced by chill air which felt like a furnace compared to thealter-hell he'd endured. Suddenly the oxygen mask was swiftly and cruelly ripped away, sending Beast Boy jerking against the plexiglass walls of the tank, eyes wide and staring, gasping for the drastically different air.

He felt himself pushed a distance in the container, then lifted unceromoniously out and layed on his bed in his 'room' that was positively a cell. They left him there, lonely, vulnerable, and scarred.

---------------------------

(Heh, my angst prevails over all other aspects of myself. I know, I'm so mean to Beast Boy, and everyone else too. Hm, that's strange, I didn't do a section for Cyborg or Robin. I wonder why? Guess you'll have to tune in to find out!

Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy with school projects, and now I'm baby-sitting on Mondays, so I won't have much time to type. Since Teen Titans has been cancelled, I've also had a lack of inspiration. Please review, give me ideas, and tell me about any extremely good TT fics!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways, please tell your friends about this fic if you like it! And review!)

Raven lie curled up on a couch in her apartment, her eyes drifting closed in front of a TV that flashed between anime demon fights and random anime girls with overlarge breasts. Just as her eyes finally drifted close, she heared a knock at her door.

Mumbling curses under her breath, Raven stumbled off the couch and to her front door, groggily opening it and asking, "What do you..."

"Please, Raven, I need your help!" the voice of a man said, desperate and a little scared. Raven's eyes started to refocus into the darkness, and she made out the shape of a man several inches taller than herself, with spikey yet short black hair and large, slightly almond-shaped grey-blue eyes. That voice... it couldn't be...

"Robin?" Raven asked, her voice dropping to a shocked whisper. The man nodded, and Raven moved out of the door and let him in, numb with shock.

"I'm sorry to pull you into this, Raven. But everything's fallen in, I have no where to go. I just need a place to hide until I can get with some others in the rebellion and find a new place to hide." Robin looked just as anxious as he'd sounded outside; he looked into Raven's eyes, which were full of shock. "Ah, Raven," he finally said after a silence, and wrapped her in his arms before burying his face in her shoulder.

A few seconds later Raven recovered from her shock and Robin let her go, eyes boring into hers. "I've missed you all so much, Rave, I didn't know what to do..."

Raven was thrown back into her state of shock. This couldn't be Robin, the stoic leader whom she had grown to have so much respect for, the strong, determined, controlled person she once knew? And yet, somehow she knew it was Robin, older, wiser, and in a way much, much stronger.

"You can stay here as long as you need," Raven assured him, leading him to a chair and sitting him down. And more softly she added, "I've missed you all, too..."

It was a long night. Neither of them felt like sleeping after seeing each other, the only members of their team they'd seen since they were captured. Robin explained much, what the Rebellion had planned, what action they were taking now. "The only problem is there aren't enough of us," he explained. "Everyone's too afraid. If we could just do something to make them help, make them realize we can win if we stand together this time..."

That was when the idea struck her. It sounded like suicide even in her own mind, but filled her with such a crazy sense of hope that she couldn't keep it silent. "What if we get the team back together?"

"What?" Robin asked in a whisper, excitement somewhere there beneath the surface.

"We could get everyone back!" Raven exclaimed, jumping out of her chair now. "Find Starfire, and Cyborg... and Beast Boy. Show everyone that they haven't destroyed us, we were famous during the first Rebellion!" She tried to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't very well. She had thought herself alone in the world, and now that she had thought of everyone back together, she knew she couldn't just not do anything.

"I know where they are," Robin replied softly, trying to take things one step at a time. "They sent Starfire back to Tamaran, and hauled Beast Boy and Cyborg off to some lab."

Raven's excitement dropped slightly. "Okay. We could find Beast Boy and Cyborg, right? If we could send a message to Starfire, she might be able to come back..."

"How would we do that?" Robin asked, trying to look at everything logically. "All our equipment was destroyed. Starfire is on another planet, we can't exactly send her a greeting card. And even if we did find out where Cyborg and Beast Boy are... Raven, they've been experiments for the past three years. I don't think they'd be ready to plan an escape."

Raven's insides went cold at the suggestion his words held. "What do you mean?"

Robin shook his head. "I've helped people escape those facilities before, when secruity was loose or they were shutting the labs down. People aren't the same after they've been through that, Rave. I can only imagine what they do there, but when people come out, they're just not... right."

"Then that's all the more reason to get them out," Raven exclaimed, voice shaking violently. Funny, just this morning she hadn't thought she was capable of so much emotion- odd how easily she could be woken up.

Robin stared into her eyes for a few minutes, then nodded his head. "All right, if that's what you want. Come with me then, I guess you should meet what's left of the rebellion."

(Sorry this is short and took forever, I've been working on some other personal stories andI haven't been inspired lately. I'll pick up the pace, if anyone's still reading this. Also, I'm putting an end to the Noodle Army. Sorry.)


End file.
